Talk:Resist energy
Helps saving throws? I think the description of the feat might be lacking. At least in my NWN it does clearly say +5 saving throws vs the energy type AND resist 5 damage. Also, I'm wondering, does this feat work similar to EER in that it "stacks" with item resistance (e.g. is actually reduction)? In my combat log it shows as resistance.GhostNWN 10:35, 21 March 2006 (PST) * Is that patch 1.67? Because the patch 1.66 talk file doesn't include that statement. {2835} Type of Feat: General Prerequisite: Base Fort save bonus +8. Specifics: Character gains +5 resistance against the chosen type of energy (first 5 points of damage of this type of energy is ignored). Use: Automatic. :-- Alec Usticke 20:16, 21 March 2006 (PST) :* In my German NWN Version the manual and the ingame description both read that you get +5 saving throws and 5 resistance against the chosen energy type (it only says 10 resist for the epic version however) :: I will have to test whether the ST bonus is applied or not though to see if both are print errors or if the english versions just didn't get it to print :) GhostNWN 03:32, 22 March 2006 (PST) :* I hate localized versions. Always wrong!!! (just tested locally and the feat did not give me +5 saves as it should according to the in-game description) GhostNWN 04:24, 22 March 2006 (PST) ::* That's odd. Maybe they translated an old version of the feat that was changed before publishing. -- Alec Usticke 05:12, 22 March 2006 (PST) Not showing up? My Fighter just hit level 12, my base Fortitude save is 14. Resist Energy does not show up as a selectable Feat if I click on my portrait to level up. It will *only* show up if I open my Character Sheet to level up. 24.6.99.30 19:54, 28 September 2006 (PDT) *It's working for me with either method. (By the way, a level 12 fighter has a base fortitude save of 8. The 14 you see includes modifiers.) You could always submit a bug report to BioWare, but it might help if you could narrow down the cause. --The Krit 18:55, 29 September 2006 (PDT) :* The base fortitude save is not important. Important is the modified fortitude save (without temporary modifications or items) before you level up. Level 12 fighter with CON 10 (has fortitude save 8 after level up) can't take Resist Energy but the same fighter with CON 12 can. Made a few tests myself but never saw a difference between leveling up from character sheet or by clicking the portrait (did not know you actually could level up by clicking the portrait - played NWN for years now and I'm still learning something new).--Kamiryn 00:30, 30 September 2006 (PDT) * I have the same problem. Only when levelling through the character sheet can I choose Resist Energy. I tried with different classes at different levels to no avail. My version is 1.68, nothing in the override. --201.221.29.184 October 2007